Orange
by Justsimplespeed
Summary: ::One-Shot:: The kiss had been harmless enough. The feelings that came after it, however, prove to be a little more real than Freddy or Sam realized. And more than Carly knows.


**ORANGE**

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Carly began, then considered, then added. "You know...girl-to-girl?"

From her upside position on one of the giant beanbags in the iCarly studio, Sam turned he head to look at her co-web show worker with an obvious distaste on her face. "You're not going to get mushy are you? Because I hate it when you do that," she added.

"I don't get mushy," Carly defended lamely. "I'm not a mushy-getter."

"I beg to differ," Same eyed her friend coolly. "'Cause I _am_ a differ-beggar."

"_Sam..._" Carly folded her arms to show she was serious, which would have worked if it hadn't been for the smile that was on her face due to the blonde's comeback.

Sam sighed, heavy and overly dramatic. Why did Freddy have to pick _now_ to go get some weird techy-thing from his house? "Alright, _fine._" The blonde made it clear she wasn't going to enjoy this up-coming conversation and looked at her brunette friend expectantly.

Carly opened her mouth, then closed it as her face went thoughtful before saying, " Promise you won't get mad or overreact?"

"Maybe." Same blunted as she sat upright in her bean bag. "Depends. What's on your mind, Carls?"

"Well..." Carly began slowly, then decided _'what the heck'_ and took the plunge. "Do you..._like_ Freddy?"

The sudden drop in temperature warned Carly an explanation would soon be the only thing that saved her from Sam's well-known rage.

"I-I, mean...Well you know..." She lowered her voice to a whisper as if she was afraid of someone overhearing them, which was very much the case. " _The kiss?_"

Sam's eyes narrowed threateningly. "You promised we wouldn't speak of it. Why can't anyone _do _that?" She asked in an aside.

"Then there was no, oh..._Spark_?" Carly asked slowly, a subtle sly tone coating her voice.

"No." Sam snapped.

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"Not a touch of-"

"No."

"No budding-"

"_No._"

"Not even-"

"_Carly_." Sam interjected sourly, and Carly held up her hands in defense. "_No-_Thang."

"Alright, alright." The brunette backed off. "I was just curious." She shrugged as another silence ensued. It was the truth too. Since she had learned about Freddy and Sam's little moment Carly has been generally curious as to what her best friend's thought of each other now. A part of her thought it would be odd to have the two actually dating but another part of her thought it would be nice to see Sam with someone like Freddy and vice verse. At least there would be a great entertainment value in it for her.

"Do _you_ like him?" Sam countered in her best Carly Shay voice, making the real Carly cringe.

"Of course not." She snorted, waving a careless hand. "Not that Freddy's unlikable or anything," she added after thought, then shrugged. "He's just not my type, that's all..."

"Oh really?" Sam raised an eyebrow as a lazy smile appeared on her face. "You sound a bit defensive there, Shay."

Carly shot her with a look. "Or maybe you're just hoping I'm defensive because you secretly like him." Carly finished by sticking out her tongue.

"Or you're defensive." Sam quipped. "Freddy does have that creepy, disturbing little crush on you, after all."

"It's not creepy!" Carly said. "Or little..."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Ri-ight."

A silence.

"Do you think Freddy likes you?"

"This conversation's over." Sam stated with little room for argument.

Carly was about to respond but snapped her mouth shut when the door to the studio opened and Freddy walked in, carrying some new-looking camera and several other things.

"I'm back," he announced.

"I knew I felt a wave of nerd all of a sudden." Sam said, apparently to the ceiling.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Freddy mocked and handed each of them an item. "Here."

"What's this?" Carly asked, examining her little box like she'd never seen such a thing.

"Just some gifts. My mom decided to drag me to the dollar store to find a birthday present for my Aunt Susan and she went a little overboard. By the time we finished we could hardly fit ourselves in the car." He shook his head then shrugged. "But we didn't even break a hundred bucks."

"That's the magic of dollar stores," Carly figured opening her box and finding it full of varies chocolates. "Ooo. Yum."

Sam looked from Carly's gift to her own and scoffed. "Oh, sure. Give someone with a figure like Carly the fat and me a flower. _How _long have you know us, Fredward?"

"Too long." Freddy said. "And I don't think I appreciate your attitude."

"Well I don't appreciate you," Sam glared at the orange rose in her hand and shook her head.

Unbelievable.

And right in front of Carly.

* * *

><p><strong>Orange: Enthusiasm, Fascination<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I've got a one-shot couples thing XD And if it wasn't obvious this story was written straight thru with no real plan but I figured I might as well post it :) If you read, do read please!<strong>


End file.
